


Alone, Finally

by CommonDisappointment (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Texting, Embarrassment, Excessive Drinking, Memory Related, Multi, Party, Polygrumps, Prompt Fic, Second-Hand Embarrassment, ShipGrumps, Swearing, Teasing, Texting, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CommonDisappointment
Summary: "Now, he was home, and he was alone, finally.And there they were, waiting in his notifications..."





	

This is what he gets for getting drunk around his friends again.

Slide note after slide note rings from his phone and his blush keeps getting deeper because he knows exactly what’s coming in.

Goddamn Brian for making them play Truth or Dare.

Goddamn them all for being so willing to go along with it.

They should’ve just been honest and called it the “Let’s Fuck With Vernon Game” because that’s all anyone did!

The bright strawberry patches of his embarrassment spread quickly from his face and neck down his chest, his complex frustration and internal temperature continuing to build. Things are a bit hazy, but he distinctly remembers the number of times he had to bury his face in his cup, and has a pretty decent recollection of the number of times he needed to refill it.

It plays like a washed out movie in his head, foggy and filtered through a heavy lens of mushy memory. Only pieces make it through with any kind of clarity.

  
“Truth or Dare Vernon?”

“I JUST went!”

“They’re allowed to pick whoever they want for the truth or the dare!”

“But that’s n-”

“Those are the rules, come on Vern, Truth or Dare?!”

  
He remembers being too scared at first to do dares, submitting to questions that he really should have expected, to be entirely honest.

  
“So who do you think has the biggest dick, and who do you think you’re bigger than?” Dan had pried with wiggling eyebrows and a wide smile.

  
Vernon, early into the evening yet, didn’t have the courage to answer him with the full honest truth, but he had offered the suspicion that Dan and Arin were pretty close and probably the biggest of the group.

Vernon had also noted there came no protest to this assumption, and had made a mental note to his future self to file that away for his, er, research purposes. He was pretty proud after the copious amounts of drinking he’d done that he retained that thought at all.

  
“Who would you fuck?”

  
Vernon’s anxiety and nervousness flares to life just recalling the question Arin asked. Although, Vernon’s not sure what he should have expected; Arin was never subtle and this had been no exception.

He doesn’t really remember much how he handled the question, just that he started off yelping an answer in protest, and then wussed out at the end, asking if he could take the dare instead of answering the question. He might’ve been drunk, but it would take a lot more than that before Vernon would be willing to admit he wanted everybody.

EVERYONE had laughed of course. But it was worth it to be given the mulligan, not to have to give up that secret Jeez, he was not ready for that yet.

But then Brian…. Brian just had to go and dare him to send everyone a sexy selfie.

  
“What’s the matter Vernon? We’re all friends here, we can appreciate and support our friend’s young, supple, statuesque form. Isn’t that right everybody?”

  
He’s sure he misremembered that - Brian likes to tease, but those couldn’t have been the words he used, right? Supple? Statuesque? Vernon catches his reflection in a mirror and eyes himself, trying to see the sensual parallel his friends insisted they observed.

In his inebriation, he had certainly been braver than he felt now. Vernon had sent them a fairly modest but still pretty sexy selfie (he was having a good butt day and the thighs were looking nice from his ride that evening, and opportunity knocks or something like that). Then he waited.

Slowly, the notifications rang around the room, amping up his anxiety and urging him to amp up his consumption right along with it. In his effort to avoid embarrassment, he escaped to the bar; he had finished his 4th drink and was making a mad dash for something a little more direct. Shots, Drunk Vernon reasoned, would surely fix this.

But after realizing silence hung in the air for a few moments too long, he’d scanned the room to find that everyone was just… sitting there… with their phones open to the picture. Arin had his eyebrows up. Dan had started biting his bottom lip. Brian seemed to be shifting in his chair a lot more than strictly necessary. Suzy and Holly exchanged meaningful glances. Ross was absentmindedly licking his upper lip. Barry blushed, and Vernon saw it (which said something considering all that beard). Jack had disappeared.

It had almost been too much, but eventually they let him have a turn.

A terrible suggestion, since he’d already been 4 mixed drinks and several shots in, but drastic situations called for drastic measures, or at least that’s how Drunk Vernon justified it.

  
“Since y’all got to see my bits, I wanna see yours.” He remembers managing to slur the words together cohesively, but he’s positive they came out sloppy. But that wasn’t the embarrassing part. No that part was when he blurted out, “Send me your nakies.”

  
He’d meant to say ‘nudes.’ ‘Nudes’ would not have gotten him the pitying laugh and everyone suggesting maybe he should go home instead.

But they’d been right, he needed to get home.

Now, he was home, and he was alone, finally.

And there they were, waiting in his notifications - those ‘nakies’ he had asked for.

Well… It couldn’t hurt to sober himself up a little bit anyway…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://sindoo.tumblr.com/post/158289740828/20)


End file.
